1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an output system, an output apparatus, and a power control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Projection systems are known that are configured to display a single large image using a plurality of projection apparatuses.
Also, techniques for controlling the operation of a projection apparatus with respect to each frame are conventionally known (see e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-044735).
However, in conventional projection systems that use a plurality of projection apparatuses, power may be unnecessarily consumed by one or more projection apparatuses that are currently not projecting an image. That is, even projection apparatuses that are not projecting an image remain in operation to thereby consume unnecessary power.